Within the Serpent's Hold
by EmeraldRoses
Summary: Tom Riddle had always had a plan for the future, his future. But what did he have planned for others? Adelina Angharat has no idea that Tom Riddle has any plans for her at all. Will her future go according to plan? First story out of two.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello, all! I came up with an idea for a Tom Riddle story. As it is my first time writing with him as a character, I'd really love any feedback that can be given. So, yes, reviews are quite welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. This disclaimer goes for all the rest of the chapters which in this story, so consider it the disclaimer king of this story. :)

* * *

Within the Serpent's Hold

Chapter1

"Wake up, Adelina, you silly girl! You'd best be getting out of bed, or you'll be late!" A rather unkind voice called out to her, scolding her for not waking up the first time it screamed at her. Adelina's eye's fluttered open, letting them gaze tiredly at the portrait on the night stand. The portrait, which her mother had insisted that she took so that she would always be near to her, wouldn't shut up.

Sitting up and stretching, Adelina turned to her mother's portrait again. The portrait was now screaming and threatening Adelina with various punishments that she would never have to endure, since she was at Hogwarts. She glared at the picture and, without a second thought, shoved it into a drawer. _"There," _She thought. _"Relief."_

Adelina walked over to the mirror. Her dark auburn hair was currently tangled and seemed unmanageable. Her skin was paler now than it had been the night before. A scowl appeared on her pink lips. She couldn't have looked like her perfect blonde mother, Marilena. No. Instead, Adelina had gotten her father's dark hair and almost translucent skin. She well knew that the only things she had inherited from her mother were her slender figures and emerald green eyes.

Adelina's family seemed to be the same as any other pureblood family. Her Father's name was Audric Angharat. Adelina had never been very close to him, as he had not been the type of father that every little girl hoped for. He came from a wealthy family, very wealthy, and worked at the Ministry of Magic. He was rarely home, and when he was he paid no attention to her. His only hope was for her to marry a wealthy, pureblood man.

And her mum was hardly any different. She was at home, and was constantly finding things to scold Adelina for. But Adelina knew that she was disappointed that her only daughter wasn't as obviously beautiful as her. Adelina had grown accustomed to her behavior over the years, but still hated her mother's ignorance. It seemed, to Marilena, that Adelina's only redeeming quality was her intelligence.

Shaking her head at herself in the mirror, Adelina grabbed her uniform and pulled it on. She ran a brush through her hair once, furiously pulling at the tangles until they smoothed out. She was contemplating pulling it back into a ponytail, but the waves in her hair didn't want to work for her today anyways. She looked around the room, taking the time to gather all her needed belongings into one messy pile. She threw them in her bag, slung it over her shoulder, and dashed out of the girl's dormitory and into the common room. She took a final look around before she left, and noticed a textbook, one that she had been missing. She couldn't believe how foolish she was to have left it here in the common room. And besides that, it was something that she had witnessed; Slytherins stealing other Slytherins belongings. Or just other's belongings in general.

Adelina sighed at her own lack of organization. She extended her hand, reaching for the book. Retrieving it wouldn't make her much later for breakfast than she already was.

"You're lucky that it's still there, Adelina."

A low, velvety voice rang in her ears. Her eyes widened, even before she looked up.

There she was. Standing directly in front of the most beautiful boy in school, the head boy, the unofficial Slytherin prince. Tom Riddle.

Adelina felt foolish for just standing there, staring. Though it didn't seem to faze him; he was used to women reacting to him that way. He had a devilish little smirk on his face that told her that he knew what she was thinking. He let out a low chuckle and continued his little lecture. "If it weren't for me, your text book wouldn't be here at the moment."

Adelina grimaced at this. "Oh? And who would it currently be with, if not with me?"

"Malfoy."

A sigh escaped from her lips after she heard this. She should've guessed. Knowing Malfoy, he had probably been planning on keeping it until Adelina agreed to go to Hogsmeade with him.

Maricius Malfoy was one of Tom's "friends". Though unfortunately for her, Maricius made it quite clear that he would like to be friends with Adelina. _Very_ good friends. He was one of the few boys that had tried to catch her eye in the past couple of years; one of the boys that thought she was beautiful. And now, thanks to Tom, she had been reminded of Maricius' intentions. The bitterness in her expression returned, and she glared at Tom.

"Well, isn't there something you should be saying?"

He grinned as he asked her this, as though he'd be amused by whatever action she responded by. "Thank you," Adelina muttered. The look on his face was smug, when she added: "But I have no need for your chivalry."

A chuckle escaped from his lips, as though he had expected her to say just that. "A pity. And I thought that you'd be so grateful." He sighed in mock disappointment. Adelina looked up at his face to see that he was grinning. He was so… beautiful. And for a few moments, she let her gaze travel over him, forgetting about the world around her. She noticed his toned muscles even through his robes, making her shiver a bit. His body was like a sculptor's masterpiece. But his face was even more wonderful. She had never seen any male that could come close to being as beautiful as he was. And his eyes. She found herself gazing into them, but worrying that she would fall into a trance if she looked for much longer. Unwillingly, she narrowed her eyes and shook her head slightly "Ugh." She made the noise to show her disgust, though it ended up more breathy like a breathy sigh.

Tom's grin widened when he saw her reactions to him. He stepped forward till he was only a few feet away. "I think that you _do_ like my chivalry." He chuckled, grasping one of her small hands in his large one. He ran a thumb over it delicately, then brought it up to his lips and placed a tiny kiss on it. "I suppose I shall see you later, Adelina." He sounded as though he truly hoped to see her again, soon.

And with that, he sauntered out of the common room; leaving Adelina alone and bemused.

* * *

Tom felt a wide grin stretch across his lips as he exited the dungeon. Ah, Adelina. She was what he considered to be a lovely excuse for neglecting any of his duties. She seemed so fragile, yet he could sense fire in her; fire and passion which he could hardly leave unnoticed. Her secrecy made her different than many of the other Slytherin girls; the ones who made their attraction to him so annoyingly obvious. The girls that flaunted their beauty, and along with that, their vanity. Not like Adelina, who didn't even realize how beautiful she was, how so many men lusted for her. Fiery and intelligent, yet fragile, she would fit perfectly into his plan.

And he knew that she would have no objections to what he wanted


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hi! There's something very important that I forgot to inform you about. There will be certain sections, mainly at the end of chapters, where you all get to hear what Tom is thinking. I just thought you should know before you got weirded out...

Reviews, please! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 2

Adelina trudged into the Slytherin common room. It had not been one of her best days, as she had been assigned five hours worth of homework, and had been studying for three upcoming tests. She had even been completing her work during dinner, much to her housemate's amusement; though she paid little attention to her fellow students. All she wanted was relief. She was exhausted.

Looking at the clock, she sighed. It was eleven thirty o' clock. There were still a few students left in the common room, though she saw only shadows in the glow of the fire. She spent only a few moments looking over the shadows, but decided that they were unimportant, and she was tired.

Adelina walked a few more steps before she sensed someone's presence. Arms snaked around her waist, and pulled her back. _"Adelina."_ A voice whispered, and in an instant, she knew who it was. "Maricius." Adelina muttered, not pleased at all with this discovery. The arms on her waist loosened, and she turned around to face him. "_What_ is it now?" She questioned bitterly. He laughed as though he'd expected her to respond in such a manner.

"I was wondering if you would accompany me to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

"No thank you."

She replied, trying to sound slightly more polite. _He should know better_, she thought. She had rejected Maricius so many times that she thought he would've given up by now. "Why not?" He asked. Adelina heard a low growl, though the sound hadn't come from Maricius. "Are you too busy studying?"

"No, I'm not studying. I-"

"Then why not?"

Adelina opened her mouth to speak, but another one, a lower and velvety one, answered for her. "Because, she will be spending Saturday with me." Tom came over beside her and firmly grasped her hand. Adelina shivered at his touch. She brought her eyes up to meet his, though he was gazing at Maricius with such intensity in his eyes that Adelina was even intimidated by it.

"Oh," Maricius looked from her to Tom. "I apologize." He said, his voice portrayed shock, and his body became stiff. His gaze traveled to Adelina once more before he departed.

Biting her lip, she turned to him. "Err… thank you, Tom. You really didn't need to do that." His piercing eyes returned to her. She felt herself squirm as his eyes roamed over her, then softened. His lips curved up in a smile. "Actually, I believe I did." Adelina quirked a brow.

"Wha-?"

"Shh…" He put a long finger to her lips. "I've been meaning to ask you if you'd like to spend the day with me tomorrow. That is, if you decide not to go to Hogsmeade."

Adelina's eyes widened. Was he serious? He'd never invited her to spend time with him before. A smirk grew on Tom's face as he saw her reaction. "Yes… I would love to." She responded, trying to hide her excitement.

"Wonderful." He responded, his smirk still in place. "I'll meet you in this room at three o'clock." Then, before Adelina could even understand his actions, he leaned in and pressed his lips briefly against her cheek. "I will see you tomorrow." He breathed into her ear before he turned away. And within moments, Adelina was running up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, and throwing herself onto her bed. She felt like she was in heaven.

* * *

Tom's smirk disappeared as soon as he had turned away from her. The gaze that he set on Maricius was filled with anger. "What did you think you were doing?" He demanded in a rough voice. Maricius looked up at him with an expressionless face. "Clearly, I was inviting her to Hogsmeade." Tom felt even more anger boiling up inside of him at Maricius' response.

"How many times has she rejected you? Because by now, I would've thought that even an arse like _you_ would know that she isn't interested."

Maricius scowled at his words. "Tom, you've never shown much interest in _her_." His lips curved into a smirk. "Why is it that _now_ you've decided that you want her?"

Tom's eyes narrowed and voice became low. "Keep your bloody hands off of her, Malfoy, or I swear you'll not live to see another woman's face." He hissed. He turned and came to his private room. "Marvolo." He spoke the password, his own middle name, with venom in his voice. He slammed the door shut and dropped into a chair.

He didn't care what he had to, or who he had to punish, _everything _would go his way.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

The sun wasn't shining today. That much Adelina had noticed. It was odd, because she felt as though the sun should be glowing with her, not shying away.

As she brushed a lock of hair from her face, she began to get butterflies in her stomach. Tom Riddle had asked her on a date! Last night there was nothing strange about it to her, since she was so happy. Yet now… she was curious. He'd never really shown any signs of being interested in her, until recently, that was. She traveled over to the mirror, examining herself. No, she wasn't blonde, and she was too pale in her opinion, but she did see some traces of beauty. She could almost see why Tom had asked her out, and why Maricius had attempted so many times. Perhaps it was just her self-esteem that made her doubt.

Traveling down the stairs to the common room, Adelina saw that Tom wasn't there yet. She looked at the clock, noticing that it would be three o'clock in five minutes. She plopped down onto a sofa and leaned her head back against it. Her heart deserved a bit of relaxation before she was with Tom. She knew that it would be beating rapidly the instant that she saw him.

Adelina heard a door slam. She gasped and jumped out of her seat. "Hello, Adelina." Tom greeted her. She could already feel her heart begin to beat faster. He had grin on his face, a grin that assured her that he wanted to see her now. "Hello." She returned his greeting, offering a smile as well. Her smile fell then, and a questioning look appeared on her face.

"So, where exactly are you taking me?"

"Oh, nowhere really." He said casually. "I thought that maybe we could walk around the lake, if you don't mind."

"Of course not…" Adelina responded, though she was unsure of what the weather would do today. It looked as though it were going to rain. "Good." Tom smiled. "Shall we?" He asked, holding out his hand. Without a word, Adelina placed her hand in his. He grasped it, and they walked out of the common room.

* * *

_So far, Tom, so good._ He thought to himself, though he doubted that anything would go wrong. With his charm, he doubted that any date could ever go badly for him. He looked over to Adelina, whose eyes were traveling about the corridor. Those emerald eyes that clearly displayed her emotions. Tom released his hand from hers and snaked it around her waist. Her head turned instantly, gazing first at the new location of his arm, and then his face. He gave her a reassuring smile, just in case she had any doubts. He left his arm loosely around her until they were outside. Most of the students he saw were the silly little second years. They looked up to see who was coming. The eyes of a few Slytherin girls widened when they saw Tom and Adelina together. They were obviously shocked. Tom's lips curled up into a smirk, and his grip tightened around her waist, pulling her slightly closer to him. A few more of them looked up at this, and Tom rolled his eyes. He began to walk faster, forcing Adelina to jog a few steps to keep up with him. He kept her close to him like this until they reached the lake. He released her hand, and she dropped to the ground, having to have walked faster than normal to keep up with him.

They sat for a few moments in silence, Adelina looking at the lake, and Tom looking at her. The silence wasn't surprising, but Tom still felt it strange. "So," He asked, standing up. "Shall we continue our walk?" He extended his hand again. She grasped it and pulled herself up. "Yes." She replied. They began to walk at a slow pace.

They'd been walking for a while when Tom broke the silence. "Tell me about your family."

"Oh, them."

Tom chuckled. He more than anyone knew how it felt to dislike your family. "Yes, them." Tom replied, with a small smile on his face. He watched Adelina take a breath.

"Well, the truth is, I don't really care for them."

"Why not?"

"I'm not like them. My bloody father doesn't seem to notice that I am in fact a living being, and my mother loathes me." Her voice wavered a few times. She was obviously upset. "She despises me for not being as perfect as she is."

Tom stopped walking at this; he needed to make her feel cared for if he was ever going to win her over. Reaching a hand up, he brushed a strand of her hair back, then resting his hand on her face. "_I_ think you're beautiful, Adelina." His voice was full of charm. She bit her lip and looked away. "Don't look so shocked, love. You've always had boys pining for you." Adelina shook her head and laughed, coldly. "The only boy that's ever pined for me is Maricius"

"I hardly believe that's true."

"Yes, it is."

"Don't be so blind!" Tom spat. "I know that you're smarter than that."

It was only then that Tom realized that he sounded harsher than he meant to. "You _are_ beautiful, so please, spare me by trying to deny it." His voice was like velvet again.

Thunder boomed in the distance. Tom felt a drop of water land on his cheek. "Perhaps we should return to the common room." He said huskily, pulling her along before she had the chance to answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Quick note: Yes, I'm a useless idiot. I know that I haven't updated in forever, and I feel terrible for it. My schedule is becoming busier now that the school year's started. That's my excuse, and I know it sucks. I promise, however, that I will do my best to update again A.S.A.P.

Thanks!

-EmeraldRoses

* * *

Adelina dropped onto a sofa the minute that she and Tom returned to the common room. He had been dragging her along with him for most of the day, and she was feeling a bit tired. He sat down next to her, and she felt her heart skip a beat as his arm found its way around her waist. 

"I apologize." Tom said, not sounding that sorry. "Today must have been a bit of a disappointment for you." Adelina felt like rolling her eyes. He couldn't have been serious. "No, I rather enjoyed it." She said, giving him a small smile. "I'm glad." His lips curved upward as well. He seemed so sincere!

Tom reached a hand up to touch a wave of Adelina's hair. He ran his fingers over it. "You have such lovely hair." He complimented her. Though it sounded a bit odd to hear, she smiled none the less. She felt something press against her head, and realized that it was Tom's lips. Her cheeks flushed, as they always had when his lips came in contact with any part of her.

Adelina felt Tom's arm slide across her back, pulling himself away from her. "Would you like to join me in the great hall?" He asked, holding his hand out. Nodding, Adelina stood and reached for his hand, though he pulled it away. She looked up at him wearing a confused expression, inhaling sharply when he linked arms with her instead. He smiled reassuringly, and led her out of the common room.

* * *

Tom watched Adelina as she ate. She was very neat about the few things that she did eat. A slice of bread, a bit of roast beef, and a cup of tea. He smirked, knowing that her lack of appetite was from being in his presence. Nervousness radiated off of her like heat, much to his pleasure. She had never been this nervous around him before; but then again, she'd never been this close to him before. "You don't have to starve yourself, kitten." He said, smirking. "I don't bite." He slid his arm around her waist. They seemed to fit together very well. 

Looking around the great hall, Tom was pleased to see that it was filled by mainly first and second years. While they were all staring at Tom, uncomfortable with his attentions towards Adelina, noise started to fill the room. Looking away from the girl, he saw that the third through seventh years were back from Hogsmeade. "Tom!" Multiple voices called. He felt Adelina jump a bit beside him, and he tightened his grip on her. Bloody, stupid people! Tom rolled his eyes in annoyance as his Arthur Nott, Lenora Bursnell, and Maricius came to the Slytherin table and sat down. He could feel Adelina try to edge away, without much success. Maricius shot a cold glance at Tom and Adelina before turning to Arthur.

"It's so good to see you, Tom!" Lenora greeted in her high-pitched voice. "I missed you at Hogsmeade. Where were you?"

A smirk crossed Tom's face. "Actually, I spent the day with Adelina." He leaned back a bit to reveal the location of his arm. Lenora's overly-friendly smile disappeared, replaced by a frown. Merlin, it was bloody obvious that she fancied him. "Oh, really? How lovely." She said, forcing a smile upon her lips, though not succeeding. "Excuse me." She stood, glaring viciously at Adelina for a moment before leaving the table and exiting the great hall. Low laughter erupted from Maricius and Arthur as they exchanged glances. Tom heard an annoyed sigh and turned in time to catch Adelina rolling her eyes.

"Well, I think that we're finished here." Said Tom, standing, letting go of Adelina for the first time since the beginning of supper. His gaze passed over the other two that were sitting across from him. They paid little attention, until Tom grasped Adelina's wrist and began to walk away.

* * *

"Tom?" Adelina found her voice. That awkward dinner had not been something she had enjoyed. "Yes?" Came his answer as he turned his head to meet her gaze. 

"What went on back there?"

"What do you mean, kitten?"

"I was talking about Lenora."

Her answer was demanding one in return. She heard a sigh escape his lips. "She means absolutely nothing to me, Adelina." His voice was low, yet velvety and reassuring. Adelina raised an eyebrow, though. "Trust me." He whispered in her ear. Those words, when said by him, just begged her to believe him. "I do trust you." She replied, equally quiet. A smile graced her face, causing him to release a chuckle and link arms with her.

Upon entering the common room, Adelina was disappointed to see that there were first years sitting upon the sofas. That obviously killed any opportunity for romance. "Well," Her voice interrupted the silence between them. "I suppose I should be going..." Those words brought a frown to Tom's face.

"And why, exactly, should you be doing that?"

"Well, because I-"

"Adelina, you really need to come up with a better excuse than studying."

She sighed at this. Studying was her exact excuse. "Don't look like that, kitten." He ran his hand slowly up and down her back, causing her to shiver. "Come with me." He purred, grasping her arm and pulling her to the door of his room. "Marvolo," She heard a whisper. It was obviously his password, as the door swung open; granting them access. He pulled her inside after him, causing her to stumble.

Adelina's eyes traveled around the room, taking in everything around her. The room was mainly green, dedicated to Slytherin, she was sure. "Well… this is… lovely." She said, though she didn't know if she had used the right word. "Thank you. It's very…" He paused to find the word he was looking for. "Private." A smirk appeared on Tom's face. Adelina gulped as she practically read his thoughts. "That it is," She said, trying to sound nonchalant, yet failing. Tom laughed. "Relax, kitten. I have no intention to take your virtue," He said, then speaking under his breath, saying what Adelina thought to be "Yet." She pretended as though she hadn't heard him. "Well, I suppose that's a good thing." She said with a smirk. "I had no intention of losing it to you." His smirk vanished. "Yet." She breathed, mimicking him, and then laughing.

Adelina's eyes traveled to the clock. It was almost ten, and she was hoping to complete at least one essay tonight. "It's getting late." She said, yawning quietly. "I think that I'll be going." She said quickly, making her way towards the door. Tom was faster. He stood in front of the door, blocking it. "Is kitten leaving without saying good night?" He asked playfully. Adelina breathed in as Tom moved closer to her. She inhaled sharply as he trailed kisses from her cheek to her collarbone and back, making her head spin. He drew back from her with a grin. "Good night, kitten." He whispered and opened the door. "N-Night." Adelina stammered before walking out of his room and making her way up to the girl's dormitory.

Once there, she grabbed her nightgown and began walking towards the bathroom to change, when someone about her height stepped in front of her. "So, you think that you can take Tom, do you?" A voice hissed. Lenora. How bloody perfect. "What makes you think that he'd want you?"

"How about the fact that _he_ asked me on a date? I was sure that you would have heard the discussion that he and Maricius were having." Adelina retorted. Not only was Lenora a stuck up arse, but she was a bloody idiot, too.

"Don't make me hex you, Angharat."

"I might take that as a threat, if I didn't know ten times as many spells and curses as you." She said with a laugh. "Now leave me alone, Lenora. I'd like to have a minute without you shrieking in my ear." She said boldly. Lenora's expression showed that she was insulted, much to Adelina's delight. But, unfortunately, she had an odd feeling that this wouldn't be the end of Lenora's complaints.


	5. Chapter 5

Many apologies! I've been so busy lately, that I haven't had a chance to post. I promise that the sixth chapter will be up MUCH sooner!

* * *

Tom hadn't gotten much sleep in the past two weeks, which was fine with him. He sat, now having been awake for most of the night, by the green flames which lit his room. He had barely been tired at all. He was too busy plotting and reflecting upon how he'd spent his time recently.

He had spent most of his week with Adelina; which was easy, since they had most of their classes together. When it was possible, he would sit next to her and hold her hand under the table, or rest his hand on her leg. The latter had made her jump the first few times that he had done it, but, thankfully, she had grown accustomed to his touch. It was obvious to him that she'd never been touched this way, even though he'd seen her with a few Ravenclaw students before. He had no idea why the stupid Ravenclaw boys had gotten rid of her, whether she was in Slytherin or not. She was, in his opinion, very enjoyable company. For a few days, he was always being asked if he was dating Adelina. His response was always, no, he wasn't.

This wasn't a response he liked to give. To him, Adelina was like a prize; one that he had been longing for very much. It had been two years since he'd truly noticed her, though he had been so busy executing a few of his plans that he had no time for her. The thought of his fifth year made him grimace; reminding him that he had failed his purpose.

Not this time. He had spent last year making up for it, coming up with a new plan. He had talked to other Slytherins and had begun to gather a group of followers. And now that this plan was being put into action, he could afford to focus on other things.

Tom had made up his mind. Adelina's future would be in his hands.

* * *

Merlin, it was freezing! Adelina's eyes traveled down to the blankets that covered her, and wondered how she could be so cold. She pulled the blankets farther up on her body, until her head was the only thing left uncovered, her hair fanning out on her pillow. She knew why she was cold, but she didn't want to admit it to herself.

It was Tom. Thinking about him gave her the chills, and recently, she had been thinking about him much more than she ever had. Everything about him made her feel… different. She didn't think she could explain it. Sighing, she stood up and walked over to her trunk, folding her arms across her chest as she did so. She shuffled through her clothes and grabbed the first clean uniform and robe she could find. She slipped them on, and looked at herself quickly in the mirror. She grabbed her books and left for the great hall.

Once she was there, her gaze traveled immediately to the Slytherin table. Her eyes lit up as she approached the far side of the table, where Tom was sitting. "Good morning, Tom." She greeted him, falling gracefully next to him. She saw a smirk begin to form on his face. "Morning, kitten." He responded, brushing her cheek with his hand. She felt her cheeks grow hot, much to her dismay. She shook her head and grabbed a slice of toast.

"How was your evening, kitten?" Tom asked. Adelina thought back to last night. She had spent most of it studying. In fact… the only time that she'd seen Tom outside of classes was at supper.

"Fine." She replied, without much more thought. She bit into her toast.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Adelina cocked an eyebrow. What was he talking about?

"Ah, well, that's lovely." He said, then smiling politely, as if to say he didn't much care. Adelina shrugged, and stood up, stretching. She had Transfiguration as her first class, and she didn't want to be late. Albus Dumbledore had always been one of her favorite professors, even though most of the other Slytherins didn't care for him. He was excellent at teaching, and he was kind and humorous; he was one of her closest friends. "Where are you going?" Tom asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm leaving for class, Tom." She paused to add, "I'll see you there."

"Good morning, Professor Dumbledore." Adelina greeted as she walked into the transfiguration classroom. Dumbledore turned as he heard her voice. "Good morning, Miss Angharat!" He replied. "You haven't come to visit me recently. Is everything all right?"

"Yes, sir. I have been very busy of late."

"What is it that keeps you busy?" He asked. Adelina heard something in his voice that told her he knew something. Did he know about her and Tom? She knew that Dumbledore had mixed feelings about Tom; but they didn't sit together in transfiguration, and they weren't even dating. So, what was there to be worried about?

"Homework, sir. I've had to write many essays." She said, trying to act clueless. "Ah. I see." He responded, as though he knew she would say no more. Adelina heard the clock chime, and she took a seat at a desk in the front of the room.

Other students began to enter the classroom. Adelina saw Tom among them; she could never mistake him for anyone else. Her eyes met his for a brief moment, in which she gave a warm smile. He returned the smile, though his features were twisted up in a questioning manner. Adelina showed her puzzlement with her expression. She almost gasped when Tom took the seat next to her.

"Tom, what are you doing?"

"I assumed that I could sit next to you, Adelina. Do you not want me to?" He raised a brow and began to stand, causing her to gulp. She never minded sitting next to him, obviously, though she didn't want to explain her… relationship with Tom to upset Dumbledore. She breathed out a sigh. He would learn of their friendship sooner or later. "No, Tom. I want you to stay." She grasped his arm. A smirk appeared on his face as he sank back into his seat. Adelina raised her eyes for a moment and bit her lip. Albus Dumbledore was approaching the table at which she sat. He wore a polite smile, but it worried her nonetheless.

"Good morning, Mr. Riddle."

"Good morning, professor."

Adelina sat silent as their conversation continued. "I don't believe that I've seen you sit here before, Tom." He paused. "Might I ask why you've decided to sit here today?" She could see Tom look upwards, clearly in annoyance.

"Actually, professor, Adelina and I are close friends. I thought that today I might sit with her. You don't mind, do you, sir?"

"No, Mr. Riddle. I do not mind at all." Was Dumbledore's reply; though Adelina sensed that he was talking not only to Tom as he spoke. He turned away and returned to the front of the room, leaving Adelina in thought for the rest of the class.


	6. Chapter 6

I think that there might have been some confusion. Maricius Malfoy is Abraxas' brother. He's someone that I created. I imagined that Abraxas was out of Hogwarts at this point, and was a bit older than Tom. I should've said that earlier. I am sorry! Bows down to the great writing gods

* * *

Adelina disappeared from the classroom once transfiguration was over. It had been such an awkward class for her; her closest friend, Professor Dumbledore, and Tom. She had always known that Dumbledore didn't particularly like Tom, though she couldn't understand why. He was the head boy, generally a good person, and his grades were clearly straight O's… so what was wrong with him? Adelina found herself pondering this as she walked down the hallways in the direction of as she walked to the great hall, unaccompanied by Tom, at the end of the day. He was probably upset… or even furious at her for avoiding him all day, but there was something about him that kept her away that day; the knowledge that he did not want friendship from her. It was bloody obvious what his intentions to her were, and it was all a matter of time.

* * *

Tom sat at the end of the Slytherin table, away from the younger students. He had tried to avoid his followers, for now, but he was unsuccessful in that.

Clearly, he wanted to talk to Adelina, alone. But there they were, Lenora glaring at Tom, and Maricius and Arthur discussing who they might be taking to the seventh year Autumn Ball. Tom chuckled quietly, knowing that Maricius was struggling not to mention Adelina, who was, by the way, bloody late for dinner.

She entered the great hall only moments after the thought entered Tom's head. A smirk instantly appeared on his face as she headed in his direction. "You're late, kitten." He whispered in her ear, delighting at the shiver that passed through her as he placed a hand on her neck. "I know," She said, biting her lip. "I apologize." She said nothing further, causing Tom to raise his eyebrow. "Why have you been avoiding me today?" He inquired quietly. He heard a small sigh escape her lips; which he had been noticing a great deal more, lately. He found himself longing to finally seal them with a kiss, thus making her his. No girl could resist him.

"I've been busy."

"Really?" Tom asked in a low voice, commanding her to talk. He grinned as she as she shivered and drew in a sharp breath. "Yes, really." She responded, then ending the discussion by reaching for a crumpet.

Tom rolled his eyes up and sighed. He was annoyed, to be honest. She was clearly nervous about something. Tom stood from his seat and turned to leave. Adelina looked up, a puzzled expression on her face. "I'm honestly not hungry right now," He announced. "I suppose I'll be going back to the common room." He placed a kiss on her cheek before exiting the great hall, leaving Adelina alone with his followers. He would… speak with her later.

* * *

Adelina stared on in confusion as Tom left the great hall. What was he doing? He had rarely left her side since they two had first gone on a "date". Now he simply stood up and left. Something was happening, something that she wasn't clear about.

"Adelina?" She heard a voice say her name. She looked up, seeing that it had been Maricius. "What is it?" She asked, trying her best to be polite. "Do you have plans for the Autumn Ball?" He asked, clearly trying to seduce her into accepting him.

She knew it. She bloody knew it. How in hell could someone be so clueless? "Yes, Maricius, I do have plans." She said, though she berated herself. She had no idea whether Tom would be taking her to the ball or not. "Oh, of course." Maricius said, a hint of laughter in his voice. "_Tom_ is taking you, is he not?" Adelina felt her cheeks grow hot. Maricius was clearly mocking her.

"Yes, he is. I was positive that you knew that." She snapped.

"Are you so sure about that?" A high pitched voice interjected. Merlin! Now she had to put up with Lenora too? "I've heard that he's been thinking of asking another girl." Adelina didn't know whether to laugh at the girl or slap her. Instead, she looked at her in disbelief and released a chuckle. "This other girl would be you, I suppose?"

"I'm not positive, but I believe so, yes." She said with a smirk. "You're a bloody liar, Lenora." Adelina rolled her eyes and began to leave the table. "I'm growing rather tired of your false threats and lies, so please, stop before I hex you." She exclaimed before departing, making her way back to the Slytherin common room.

"Tom?" She called out, wondering where he was. She was amazed at herself. She'd rarely ever been nervous before, but it seemed like every time that she was with Tom or even thought of him, she was a meeker person. He made her worry, feel as though she wasn't good enough; and she wanted to please him.

A gasp tore from her lips as she felt a pair of lips press against her neck. Tom. She resisted the urge to whirl around and face him, closing her eyes for a moment instead. They opened only when Tom began to turn her around himself. "Hello, kitten." He greeted, his eyes traveling over her. "Hello, Tom." She spoke as he took her hands.

"Will you come with me?"

"Yes."

Was all she said. She wasn't surprised as Tom led her to a sofa. "I want to talk to you," He told her. "And I want you to listen, Adelina." He spoke as though he thought that she wouldn't be paying attention to him. Her gaze traveled from his robes to his eyes. She felt a chill run through her as she looked directly into his eyes.

"You… Adelina Angharat, are charming." He whispered into her ear, then letting his lips touch her neck. "I want you to be mine."

Adelina's breath caught in her throat. "W-What?" She stuttered, hardly believing her ears. Tom Riddle, wanting to… to date her? "I couldn't say it more clearly, kitten." He murmured, placing one hand on her back and the other on her neck. She could scarcely breathe as he drew her closer to him. Adelina's eyes shut his face came nearer to hers. "I want _you_."

His lips were soft; soft, but cold. She felt herself shiver as his lips pressed completely against hers, deepening the kiss. Her head was spinning her arms wrapped around his neck, clinging to him as though he were keeping alive.

Which was why she felt unnatural when their lips finally broke apart, both of them gasping for air. "Tom," She breathed his name. "Shh… don't speak, kitten." He quieted her bringing his lips her neck; trailing kisses from her pulse to her collarbone and up to her lips, where they stayed for what seemed like an eternity, both of them kissing each other with the same passion.

"Tom?"

* * *

Damnit! Why hadn't he brought Adelina into his room? They wouldn't have been interrupted! They stood up. "Adelina, kitten, I'll see you in the morning." He told her, grabbing hold of her arms and kissing her quickly, yet passionately. "Goodnight." He heard her whisper before she turned away, hurrying to the girls dormitory.

A low growl found its way from Tom's lips. "Bloody hell, Malfoy! Can't you leave me alone for a minute?" He spat, growing more furious with his followers as time passed. "I would think that when you've been given an order, you could obey it!" At this point, Maricius had bowed low, showing respect. "Y-Yes, lord." He stammered. "Good," Tom muttered. "Now leave me in peace." He ordered, turning away and entering his room. His new position was beginning to tire him a bit. The only thing at the moment that pleased him was the knowledge that Adelina was his. Finally his; and she would be for as long as he wanted her.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! So, I would like to apologize in a major way to my readers! October turned into a very busy month for me, and then I had a trip for my Spanish class to Costa Rica (I got to live with a family for five weeks), and then the Holidays, then exams, and lots of tough classes. I know most people don't like excuses like that, but if they're true, I don't think they're dumb. ;)

Another issue to be addressed: I have always intended for this to be a relatively short series, since I plan to (at a later date) write a sequel to it, taking place after Hogwarts. This series will most likely end soon, though I think you'll be satisfied with the next few chapters.

One last thing: A lot of you have probably noticed that Tom is not entirely angry yet. Good observations! As an actress, there is something we call a "dramatic build". It takes a while to build up to the most dramatic part of a play, in which a character's true intentions and self are revealed. I have not reached that dramatic build yet, but I will soon.

* * *

Part Seven

It was nine AM now, but Adelina had been awake for hours. Yet what was truly pathetic was that it was Saturday. Most of the girls in the Slytherin dorm, or any other dorm for that matter, were still asleep. She cursed herself for behaving so strangely, but she could hardly control it. It was as though her body had changed its needs, banishing her need for sleep and replacing it with a need to be with Tom. Last week, when Tom had asked her to be his, replayed in her mind over and over. Never in her life had she been close to someone like that and felt so… alive. Tom was so exciting to be with. If her life were a story, would he fit in as the handsome prince? Well, right now, he most likely would.

Adelina dove under the water of the prefect's bath, if you could call it that. She was glad for the thick, lavender bubbles that covered the surface of the water. She emerged from below, grabbing a handful of the sweet smelling bubbles, massaging them into her hair. She loved having the prefect's bath to herself. A few giggles erupted from her; she was amused at how much fun she could have, just by bathing. She was glad to be a prefect, and thankful that she didn't have to use the girls showers if she didn't want to.

* * *

Tom had been up for about an hour now, and had, until recently been waiting in the common room for Adelina to appear. He had plans for them today, and he wanted to ask her if she would be able to join him. It was a silly thought, since, of course, why wouldn't she want to come? Yet he had waited for half an hour and had not seen her at all. It wasn't until one of the girls came down from the dormitory that he had found out that she was in the prefect's bathroom. Tom smiled and set off as soon as he heard this. He was no pervert, but, he had thought to himself, he wouldn't mind catching a glimpse of her body. 

He now stood just beyond the closest pillar to the bath. He had thrown off his shirt when he had entered the room; the steamy waters made the room humid. It took a few moments, but Adelina had surfaced, her wet hair floating atop the water. His breath caught in his throat. Seeing her wet hair and bare shoulders made his desire for her grow. He stepped out from behind the pillar. "I can't believe it. A mermaid!" He said, laughing.

* * *

Adelina's eyes widened in shock. She gasped loudly. At this point, was it better for her to stay in the water? Or to put on her towel? Within a fraction of a second she grabbed her towel, wrapping it around her body. It was now dripping wet, as well as she. "What are you doing here?" She asked harshly. She couldn't stand being snuck up on clothed, much less naked. Tom laughed again. "I was hoping to find you in Slytherin, but I suppose I caught you at a… more interesting time." 

Adelina's teeth clenched. She held the towel securely to her body, shaking slightly. Not from a chill, but from the heat of her embarrassment. "Tom Riddle, I swear that the next time you sneak up on me I will bloody murder you." She hissed. Of course she would never murder dear Tom, yet she had to convey her feelings about his supposed spying on her. Tom walked over to her, and it was only then that she truly recognized that he was shirtless. His muscles were toned and, as he pressed against her, hard through his soft skin. Her hands pressed against his chest, though they stayed close to the towel, holding it up. "We're a couple, kitten." He chuckled. "Don't be so bitter."

He pressed his lips to hers in a different way than before. Their first kiss had been heated and passionate. This kiss, while passionate, was slow, sensual. In the atmosphere of the steamy bathroom and the circumstances, it was quite appropriate. Tom's hands roamed carefully over her body, plainly enjoying the fact the she was only wearing a towel.

When the kiss broke, both were smiling. "Do you forgive me?" Tom asked. Adelina chuckled. "Yes." She said, pulling herself away from him. She went over behind a pillar and grabbed her clothes. "Don't look." She called out to him. Not waiting for a response, she changed quickly, putting on her undergarments and slipping a green dress over her body. She stepped out from behind the pillar and moved back over to Tom. "So," She questioned. "What are we doing today?"

"We're going to Hogsmeade together." He said, pausing briefly. It sounded more like a command than anything. "I may not have asked you this yet, but I was wondering if you would go to the Autumn Ball with me. I was hoping that we could find a dress for you today."

Adelina paused, thinking. "So, we're going together?" She asked carefully. She hardly believed Lenora, but was paranoid none the less. She heard Tom laugh. "Yes, we are."


	8. To the Readers of WTSH

To the readers of WTSH:

To the readers of WTSH:

I sincerely apologize for not updating in so long! My year has been ridiculously busy, since I'm took some AP classes this year, and I've been studying for exams. I've been leaving you all hanging for months, but now that summer's coming, I'll be able to update much more frequently. I'm almost finished with chapter eight, so I should have that up some time this week.

Thanks so much!

-EmeraldRoses


End file.
